The Great Sword of Ascalon and how We Discovered it
The episodes has been given a 4/5 review!!! The Great Sword of Ascalon and how We Discovered it/Regular Podium Review The Great Sword of Ascalon and how We Discovered it is the first episode of the first season of Knights of the Sword. It is told by Ed. Plot Part 1: The Great Sword of Ascalon I first heard the legend when I was 8. I heard it as a bed time story from my dad. My dad, the great leader of the Forever Knights, Sir Cyrus. Since then I wanted to be a knight. The legend was of the great sword Ascalon. The same sword that was used by George the great founder of the Forever Knights. They say he almost slayed Diagon with that sword. Later the great, Ben Tennyson, the greatest Forever Knight ever slayed him with that sword. The sword's greatest destiny came years later in my age, but before that Azmuth belived that it was too dangerous to be kept. He tried to destroy it, but luckily not even the greatest tool he had could destroy such a thing. He decide to lock the sword up in a secret place no one would EVER think to look and then for the 25 years to come no one did, but all that changed that day. The day that changed our lives. The day that changed the lives of us all. Part 2: How We Discovered the Sword of Ascalon It was a quite day at our school. No one expected it to happen, but it did. It was so sudden. None of us were prepared for it. Not even Will that is usually ready for anything. The attack on our school came at noon. It was non other than Vilgax. He was looking at something. We were all shocked and terrified. I was the most afraid. I was a coward in those days. I played the brave and wonderfull act just to be popular. Vilgax attacked the principal and the teachers and asked them where is Ascalon. I was the only one that knew what it is. Evryone cheered because almost evryone at my school hate the teachers, but then when he started attacking students evryone ran away. He took evryone to his ship. There was a rebelion group that hid from him and ran away. When I heard of it I immediatly joined, but I was the leader so I chose to just sneak away. Vilgax found us one by one. The school entrance was locked. We had no where to run. Eventually the only ones that were left were me, Artie and Will. Artie was always the brave one. He did stupid things all the time to get noticed. That day was probably the first time I saw him without a smile on his face. Will is a whole different thing he is the smartest guy I know and he is 3 years younger than me. He is usually prepared for evrything. That his brain came to a situation he can't handel. The problem with him is that he has an anger managment problem. Anything could set him of. Who would have predicted that Will's anger manegment problems saved the entire universe? I guess he was just destined for this. In the time it happened we were hiding in the basement of our school. It was dark, but we couldn't risk the consequences of turning on the light. I was talking about my bravery and how I'm not afraid of Vilgax. As usuall. Artie was trying to get atention by doing wierd noises and doing faces. I gotta admit, it did make me happy. Will was the only one that was doing something unusuall. He was sitting in the corner with an angry face and he was thinking. Suddenly Will made a roar noise. I'm not sure what set him of, but I suspect it was the fact that he couldn't figure out what was going. His scream was so loud I covered my ears so my head wouldn't hurt. It was obvious Vilgax heard it. He has extreme hearing powers and would hear that 10 miles away. The second it happened we were right on the move. We had to find a new place to hide in, but where? We heard footsteps coming from the stairs. We knew he was coming. We knew we were sorounded. We knew there was no where to run. We all stared at Will. Will didn't feel ashamed or guilty. He probably never felt anything, but anger. Will started to caculate the entire room. I don't know how he did that, but he did. Will found a secret passage that was opened by breaking the fire alarm glass. I later learned that Azmuth made special additions to the room that made it imposible to have a fire. Therfore no one was supposed to break the glass. But we did. The moment we did it booby traps were activated evrywhere in the room. Will took out his umbrella. Now don't ask me why he had it with him. NO ONE can understand Will. He blocked all the booby traps with the umbrella. Luckily for us Vilgax entered the room in that moment and he wasn't ready when the booby traps caught him. By the way he was tearing the booby trap apart it was obvious it was a matter of minutes before he was free. We used our chance and made a run for it. Artie even in this life threatning situation showed of so before he ran with us he pressed a button inside the fire glass thing and suddenly he was teleported out of the basement. Will imediatly ran to press the button. I guess he was very curios and well I was afraid to be left alone so I did the same. We were all teleported to a strange room. It was filled with drones that fired lasers. There was no way back and Will was just as surprised as we were so we ran towards the end of it and. somehow we didn't actually get shot. Except for Artie. He tried to show evryone how brave he is by stopping and laughing at the drones. Well that didn't turn out well. He was seriously hurt. We had to carry him from that point, a thing that realy slowed us down. Will thought of a plan again. That seriously made me feel useless. I mean SERIOUSLY evryone helped but me so when Will started throwing stuff out of his pocket at the drones to slow them down I tried to help. I threw a rock I found nearby and by luck hit the drones sensetive part. The robot went KABOOM When Will saw that he immideatly started throwing his stuff at the same part and well.... the drones were down. We continued to walk. The room was gigantic I think it was at least 100 meters long. Will stopped us once in a while when he saw a dead rat on the way and threw dust at the scene just like in spy movies and then a laser was fired or something. We continued to walk. There was a bright light visible in the end of the room. When we got there we found out it was a sword. The sword was very shiny. Will was confused. Who wouldn't be!? That was actually the first time in my life that I felt smart since I was the only one that knew what it is. It was prety obvious if you added up the facts. It was a shining sword hidden in many booby traps. Vilgax was for some reason in our school and he said something about the sword. And the third BIGGEST reason is that Will didn't know what it was. It couldn't have been any other sword then the sword Ascalon. Will may have been a big know it all, but I was the only one at school with that kind of knowledge. I never told anyone about my dad. Forever Knights are usually considered criminals by normal humans. They only like Ben Tennyson since he was only a temporary Forever Knight in the second Diagon war. I wanted to tell them what sword it was, but Will interupted me and said that this is an artifact from Greek times that some belive has power of greek gods powers so modern people hid it. I was like SAY WHAT NOW?!? But then I thought for a second. Will didn't admit in his failiure so he just said something that could be true based on what he knew. I knew that if I tell the truth now no one will belive me since Will knows evrything and that would just make Will angry so I just shut my mouth up and didn't answer. I was going to pick up the sword. I knew what it could do. I could proove that what I think is the truth, but Will stopped me. He said that if there were booby traps before there has got to be one here. He throwed dust dead rats and all sorts of stuff at the sword but nothing happened. He then said to us that only someone brave would touch it, well.... I'm prety sure it was a trick to get Artie to do it cuz artie did it right away after he heard Will. When Artie picked up the sword at first nothing happened, but a few seconds after that suddenly a giant robot came out of nowhere and asked us to identify. I said the truth, Artie kinda said the truth except that he added alot of titles to his name and Will said that he is the great greek god of the sky Zeus and then he took out a lightning bolt toy thingy. Again don't ask me why he had that. And he threw it into the ground. It made alot of lightning sounds and some mist. I thought that being Zeus was the stupidest excuse ever. I mean Seriously. Who whould belive to that. That was the second time in my life I felt smart. Will didn't know this was a robot and not a secret gurdian of some kind of temple so it was understandable, but still I don't understand what lead him to doing such a thing. The robot immideatly reacted by taking us up with his gigantic hand. Luckily for us Artie dropped the sword and I picked it up before that happened. The robot told us that we are to be destroyed for trying to take away the sword Ascalon, but when I threteaned him with the sword he wasn't afraid he just said that only a true knight could use its powers without burning up. That moment changed me forever I had two choises. Being destroyed by him or being painfully burned up by the sword. My fate was certain death. That moment I had to choose what to do. I was about to throw the sword away, bu then something inside me arose and told me that it's not going to happen. Not this time. I wasn't going to give up on my life that easily. I took up the sword and pointed at him and did exactly what my dad told me makes it work. I spinned the sword and bended reality itself. The power of the sword was amazing! The tornado the sword created was strong enought to make the robot fall backwards. The last words the robot said were that it's imposible. That blast made me feel powerfull for the first time in my life. I felt like I could do anything. Vilgax didn't scare me anymore. Artie and Will were both shocked. Will didn't have anything to say. We were all in silence for a half a minute and then Will spoke. He said that it goes against evrything he ever learned. I explained to him the truth. He belived me. When I made a portal back to the school using the sword. It took me alot of concentration. I may have been able to acces its basic functions easeily but this was something to hard for me to acomplish. When we got back to the school basement Vilgax just finished breaking the trap and was trying to figure out where were we were.When he saw us he immideatly laughed at my "try" to master the sword Ascalon. Vilgax didn't have the chance to finish his sentence about how terrible and funny it was because I made the sword longer (A power I inveted for the sword) and pushed Vilgax to the wall with it. Vilgax wasn't hurt seriously, but when he saw I master the sword he immideatly gave up. I did what I remember my dad told me to do in this situation turn Vilgax in for disection by the Forever Knights. I called my dad's friends and they picked him up. We teleported into Vilgax's spaceship without anyone on it noticing us. The three of us agreed to keep the sword a secret. When we unlocked the doors of the spaceship all the kids bursted out only to find out Vilgax was gone. That night I teleported to the ship and stole it. That day I earned the Sword Ascalon. It changed my life forever. In the folowing year my life got BIGGER. The End Characters *Ed (Story teller) *Will *Artie *Sir Cyrus (Mentioned) *George (Mentioned) *Ben Tennyson (Mentioned) *Azmuth (Mentioned) Villains *Vilgax Category:Episodes Category:Knights of the Sword Category:Series Premieres Category:Season Premieres